


Perfect Choice

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 Faith Hope & Trick, Gen, Irony, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community.  Prompt was Hoisted by Their Own Petard.</p></blockquote>





	Perfect Choice

"As you know, the stakes are higher than ever. Wolfram and Hart have made moves that must be countered."

"This your candidate?"

"Yes. Strong, an excellent fighter, nearly indestructible. I believe him to be the perfect choice."

"What about his darker nature? Shouldn't that give us pause?"

"That's the beauty of it. Now that he knows the nature of the curse, he'll be inclined to deny himself earthly pleasures, just in case. And he'll leap at the chance for redemption."

"A perfect puppet, never questioning our actual motives."

"Exactly. Pull Angelus out of hell and set the wheels in motion."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Hoisted by Their Own Petard.


End file.
